Don't Leave Me: Before the Power
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: "I am a monster and no will change that."-Sakura. The Kyuubi smirked. "Very good, little devil. You will make me proud." I am the 9 Tails Jinchuuriki, and I am a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Years ago, the 4__th__ Hokage had battled a masked man along with the Nine Tails. He didn't want to seal it inside his own son so he hurried to the orphanage to find a child. He had sealed it into a child which was not his. That child's name is Sakura Haruno. Her parents disowned her the moment her pink hair was seen. He never thought of this child's future. He never made a wish for making her a hero. He had died along with his wife Naruto Uzumaki and the 4__th__ Hokage were praised with glory but had left Sakura to fend for herself. _

The pink haired girl walked through the alley. She was searched for the food she desperately craved. She saw a trash can. She ran to it. She opened the cover and saw a bunch of trash but no food. She sighed.

She took a sight of fruits in a wagon. She checked if there was anyone and then ran. She took an apple. The minute she took it off the wagon, she heard the villagers shouting at her.

"Monster!" A villager screamed. They threw rocks at her. Sakura was able to get away with the apple but left her bruises on.

Even if she ran, the villagers followed.

"Please, stop!" She cried out. The villagers kept staring, glaring and threw rocks at the poor girl. She was like a caged animal in a zoo.

She got too scared so she ran. She ran to a cave near the village. "Please…. Why don't they stop it?" She asked herself.

_Kill them…_

She listened to that echoing voice. It was music to her ears. She closed her eyes.

_Come girl, let me see your pathetic form._

The girl looked inside her soul. She was in a dark place and in front of bars.

"So, you are my weak vessel, eh?" The voice chuckled. "You seem so small and yet, you stand before me." She stood in front of a giant nine tailed fox.

"What are you?" The girl asked innocently. The voice chuckled even louder and darker.

"I am the Nine Tails, strongest among all the other Tailed beasts, and you are my vessel."

"You want me to set you free?" She asked. The Kitsune smirked. "Ah yes. I want to get out of this filthy body and be-"

"Free from the cages that kept you in?" She cut off.

"Why do not fear me? You are just a child. Nothing but a child."

"Because, my hatred has formed my nature along with my life," Her eyes showed rage, anger and darkness.

"What is your name?" He asked. "My name is Sakura." Her eyes fixed on the fox's eyes.

"Listen, you will set me free." He said. The silence surrounded them.

"Well?!" He shouted. She smirked at him. "I am going to set you free but under 3 conditions..." She said. The Kyuubi raised its invisible eyebrow.

"What are those conditions?" He asked.

"First, if I have someone that belongs to me, I will keep them and you will not harm him, her or them." She said. The Kyuubi chuckled. "I see you have your puppets to keep you company eh? Very well."

"Second, you will train me, tell me what to do to get stronger. You will give me power when I ask for it." The Kyuubi growled. "You have gotten something worthy from me. Nice choice." He said through gritted teeth.

"And third, I will have the ruins of the Hidden Leaf and whatever what is left of it when I destroy it."

The Kyuubi laughed so dark, Sakura felt a cord go up her spine. "You have such deep hatred for the Leaf, that village is going to burn and cry for mercy. You and I will make sure of that." Kyuubi promised. Sakura smirked darkly.

"Well, shall we set our contract?" She asked. The Kyubi's tails grabbed Sakura's small body and put it close to him.

The first tail came up to her. "Let the pain begin." He said. The tail wounded itself into Sakura's body. She screamed. Then the second tail until the eight.

"You managed to live, I'm impressed." He said. Sakura walked towards the seal. She ripped it off and tore it to pieces. The gates released and the Kyuubi let out laughter. "I'm free!" He looked at the pink haired girl who stared at him.

"What do I call you?" She asked. "Call me the Kyuubi. I am the strongest of all tailed beasts so don't disrespect me." Kyuubi said evilly.

"My name... is Sakura."

"Well, little devil, let's begin."

* * *

**Woah, a dark beginning eh? Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: (IMPORTANT) About the pairings... Well, SasuSaku will not be included cause, Sasuke will have an important role that will not cause him to be Sakura's parining. **

**Naruto? I'm gonna play around him for a little and most of you will not be happy when I start the Academy.**

**Gaara? Can be possible.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Well done, little devil. You have killed an Anbu._

Sakura had taken out an Anbu special. It pretty entertaining to the Kyuubi but it was kinda boring to the 2.

Sakura heard rustling coming from the side. Sakura rose her kunai. She wore a small ragged shirt and torn up shorts.

Men with red clouded cloaks and stringed rice hats, Sakura stood her ground.

_Wait! They are highly trained…. They seem to show interest in you, little devil. Wait a sec and let's see what they want._

Sakura obeyed his orders. "Interesting little girl, I see." A soft voice called. "She's the Nine tails' vessel, Sasori. I advise you not to take her lightly."

4 figures stepped to her.

"Well, we should train the little devil. She'll surely give us a show the next time we meet." They took off their hats. A red head, blonde, raven and blue haired men appeared. Sakura smirked at them.

_Very good, little devil. You impressed me well enough to get them to train you._

"You are the famous, Itachi Uchiha, aren't you?" She asked. Itachi smirked. "The little devil's smart." Sasori said.

"What do you say, pinky?" Kisame asked. Sakura smirked innocently. "Train me."

* * *

"Run another 600 laps."

Sakura had Kisame's sword on her back as she ran throughout the field. "Impressive, devil." Kisame chuckled.

Sakura just 'hn'ed'. After the laps, Sakura approached her senseis who were reading a book.

"Sensei, what are you reading?" She peeked into the book. Itachi closed the book quick. "You'll know when it is time." He said and then patted her head.

She couldn't help it but she smiled. This was the very first time she did. The Kyuubi snorted.

"Now, go and kill that Anbu over there then I'll give you dango." He said. Sakura nodded and disappeared.

After the death of the Anbu, Sakura and Itachi ate some dango. "Itachi-sensei, where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"I come from Konohagakure of the Leaf Village, the place where you came from." He said. Sakura felt her and Kyuubi's anger boil.

"Sakura, one day you will find your purpose." He stood up and walked away to find Kisame. Sakura began to put her arms against the fie to keep herself warm.

* * *

"Deidara-sensei, what are we doing?" She asked her tutor. "Hmph, we are going to kill some Anbu. But you'll do it, using detonating clay!" He said proudly.

Sakura sighed. She took the clay. They boarded the bird and soared up in the skies. The looked down where a herd of Anbu laid. It was dawn so it was easy to kill them.

"Ready? Go!"

The 2 threw their clay down. "Kai!" The trees exploded. "A C3?" She asked. "Art is an Explosion!" Deidara's favorite quote...

She sweatdropped.

* * *

Sakura and Sasori just finished building their puppets.(Sakura's puppet will be mentioned later) They went to a remote place and he laid viles of liquid on the ground.

"These are poisons that can kill someone under 5 seconds. Make an antidote." Sasori ordered. Sakura nodded.

She created an antidote in 3 minutes. Sasori smirked. "Very good, little devil. Now, let's practice you puppeteer skills."

After an hour, the 2 stared at each other. "Sasori-sensei, Deidara-sensei said that you had a terrible past. If you can, please tell?" She asked. Sasori sighed.

"It was when I was 5. I was asleep. Grandma Chiyo went out to meet the Kazekage. And then it happened. A man... He had white hair and gray eyes... Hatake... He killed... Mom and Dad." He said. Sakura hugged him.

"Thank you." Sasori said as the hugged the girl back.

* * *

"Kisame-sensei!" Sakura had sweat almost the whole day. Kisame's sword was on her back, over her shoulder.

"Good, kiddo." He put the sword back on his back. "Little Devil, let me tell you a story."

"What?"

"Alright, there was man named-"

"Zabuza Momochi, one of your old friends, you want me to tell him that you said hi when I grow older?" She asked as if she read his mind but she just guessed.

"Right." Kisame stood up. "Come on, let's go fishing!"

* * *

**Heh! I'm starting to have a better time writing this than scratch. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: I got nothing to say! I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura and her sensei stood on the misty bridge. "This is where we must depart. You have surpassed us, little devil." Itachi said.

"We must return to Ame, we will see you very soon, yeah." Deidara continued. "So, this is goodbye. The next time you see us, do not hesitate to fight us." Sasori said.

"Hai!" Sakura shouted. "Until we meet again, little devil." The disappeared into the mist. Sakura sighed. "Goodbye... Sensei."

She turned around and the wind blew through her hair. 'What now, Kyuubi?;

_Sakura, go to Yukigakure... There is something you must do and it will grant you a little bit of power. _

Sakura smirked. The more power she has, the easier it will be to destroy Konoha. "Yes sir."

* * *

"KYUUBI, ARE YOU GRANTING US A DEATH WISH?!" Sakura screamed. She clung to the cliff edges. It was cold indeed and she was climbing the mountains. She was gonna die if she made a mistake.

The Kyuubi kept laughing like a Hyena and kept howling on how entertaining she is.

She finally got to the top and cheered with victory! "TAKE THAT MOUNTAIN!" She shouted. She saw a shrine... It was like a ruin. It had vines around the pillars and it was misty.

She saw a small hole under a few collapsed pillars and crawled in. Inside was fox statues, writings on the wall, a sacrificing table and a throne.

_Little devil, we are in the Kitsune Shrine!_

Sakura felt a chakra pull. She turned to see a medallion on the throne. As she took a step forward, she felt like as if she was burning. "AH!" The burning sensation was different, it felt like flames that were cold like ice.

Suddenly, her eyes turned red and fox-like. The burning was gone. The medallion...

_This medallion holds the only puzzle piece that can grant you my full power. Take it and put your blood over it._

She took out a kunai and slit it over her left palm. She pressed it against the medallion and then it glew red. Suddenly, she was pulled to sit in the throne.

She couldn't move.

"ARGH! Get me out of here!" She screamed. Then, the fox statues' eyes came to life. Black, Red, Green, Blue and Golden Chakra seeped out of them and then were pulled to Sakura even if she didn't call for it.

They inserted her chest like a ghost. It had hurt a lot and it was like a flame but it was cold as ice and it was a flame that she couldn't extinguish. "AAA! It hurts!" She screamed.

This pain came on for 3 hours, 43 minutes and 5 seconds.

The pain was gone and she was released.

"K-Kyuubi... What..." She mumbled. _That was the hidden chakra that was taken away from me by the people of Konoha 40,000 years ago. It was given to you. Little devil, let's leave. I can feel guards coming._

Sakura nodded. She picked up the medallion and put it around her neck. She quickly crawled out again and ran towards the cliff.

"Please, no more climbing!" She pleaded. The Kyuubi howled once again with laughter. _No.. Just jump!_

Sakura sighed and flung her foot off the cliff bringing her body with her.

'Just remember this Kyuubi, if WE die, you are responsible.'

_Yeah, sure._

* * *

**Me: Alright, after this chapter, it will the scene most of you have been waiting for...**

**ACADEMY!**

**Sorry NaruSaku fans if I had hurt you next chapter! I love NaruSaku but I added a little bit of sourness.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: I don't own Naruto.**

**(WARNING: SLIGHT NARUTO AND VILLAGER BASHING)**

* * *

Sakura had turned 10 that night. From Yukigakure, she could hear Konoha's sadness and cries. She could feel their anger and rage. She was so annoyed by their foolish minds. The Kyuubi had being covering his ears to keep their voices out.

"Foolish villagers." She stood there, near the village gates with my arms crossed. Dawn was approaching.

'Kyuubi, I think it is time.'

_Yes, now you must return. Let's see their horrified faces after so long. _He chuckled.

Sakura smirked. She was in front of the gates. "Very well." She turned to the gates. She wore a fishnet suit, a red tank top and black skit and shorts with a white cloak.

She took removed her cloaking genjutsu. "Heh, I'm back kiddies."

Sakura walked towards the gate. She acted perfectly, like a normal child. She saw one of the 2 people she knew, Koetsu and Hayate. The 2 glared at her.

"Stop!" "Stop monster!"

She didn't listen to their commands as she waltzed in the village. As her pink haired was caught in sight, the villagers gasped or looked in shocked. "W-What?!"

"I-I thought s-she was dead!"

"No... That monster's still alive?!"

"I thought the 3rd Hokage killed her!"

The villagers either hid or glared at her but she didn't flinch. She walked into the Hokage tower. The Shinobi who passed by spat at her or glared at he in disgust.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door. The Hokage gasped in shock. "What? I just came here for a request." She said. She looked at him. "I want to be enrolled in the Academy," She said.

The Hokage thought she died years ago but he was wrong. So... wrong.

"Hello? Hokage-sama?" She asked as innocent as she could but she had the instinct on knocking him out. "Request granted." He said.

"Thank you."

**Academy**

Sakura walked into the academy. _And just lay low._

Sakura opened the doors. She heard gasps. Everyone stared at her, she just sat on her seat behind an Uchiha and the son of the man who ruined her life, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Good mo-" She saw Iruka's eyes on her. She didn't give anything back. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" Everyone said except for Sakura who just sat there, with boredom.

'I want to really get rid of him.' She thought. The bell rang. Sakura ran to the window and jumped out of it. Everyone just stared. Sakura took her lunch out of her backpack.

She was walking around the school grounds when someone stepped up to her.

"Look at her forehead! It's so big!" A blonde girl, known as Ino Yamanaka pointed at her. Sakura didn't do anything. 'Argh! Just a word and I hate her! I'll kill her first to the second!' Sakura screamed in her mind. The Kyuubi said nothing but in the deep inside of his soul, his inner was literally scared.

"Hn." Sakura began to walk away. She felt someone stalking her. She had a kunai behind her hair, so she threw it at her side.

"Ah!" She saw _him._ Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who she sacrificed for without her knowledge. She hated him even before she met him.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked calmly. Naruto threw angry eyes at her. He growled at her.

"You killed my father!" He shouted, foolishly at her. Sakura raised her brow. She turned around and began to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hey! I'm the 4th's son! Pay attention!" He commanded. Sakura froze.

'What?! He doesn't know who I am! And he doesn't tell me what to do!' The Kyuubi growled at Naruto. _He's gonna be my next kill once we rule this world._

Sakura turned around. "How dare you tell me what to do, huh?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the 4th's son! Now come back here and serve me, you filthy monster!" He mocked her. Those words really hit the 2 spirits. The 2 growled at the same time. "No." She disappeared in the wind.

"You! Get back here! Hey! Are you listening?!" He screamed. 'Kill him, Kill him.' She chanted mentally. The Kyuubi chanted with her.

Naruto ran to her and was about to pull her hair when Sakura snapped. She grabbed his wrist and tuned it backwards, close to breaking it.

"Do not touch me..." She warned and then threw him aside. She was lucky that no one else saw her. She disappeared when Naruto went to search for her when she was just at the other side.

She walked and sat on the benches when a boy that her sensei mentioned appeared, Sasuke Uchiha. He sat beside her, brooding.

She knew... About the massacre. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked. "Hn."

_Uchiha language,_ Kyuubi scoffed. "KYA! IT'S SASUKE-KUN! GET HIM!" Ino Yamanak and a bunch fangirls screamed.

Sasuke got up ready to run when Sakura came between them. "Leave him alone, you have some serious fangirling." She said boredly.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Ino screamed. Sakura sighed. "Weak." She said loud enough. Sasuke's eyes widened ins amusement.

Ino gasped. She stomped off in anger with the other fangirls. Sakura sat back down on the bench. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside her again.

"My name... is Sakura. Monster." She said. Sasuke didn't run. He just sat there. School was over. Sakura and Sasuke walked together.

"Sakura, where is your house?" He asked. Sakura frowned. "I sleep in the trees." She said with no emotion. Sasuke pitied the girl.

"So, see you!" Sakura turned to the forest. "Sakura wait!" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You can stay at the Uchiha compound!" He said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

'This, I won't kill.'

* * *

**THIS FIC IS NOT SASUSAKU! SASUKE WILL HAVE A GOOD ROLE IN THIS STROY BUT NOT AS HER LOVER. SORRY BUT IT'S IN THE PLOT.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura dropped her bag on the bed. Her room was just across Sasuke's. The room was painted white. Sakura inhaled a familiar scent, Itachi... This must be his room.

It was dinner. Sakura and Sasuke ate Tomato soup in silence. "You are Uchiha, right?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hn, yes."

"Aren't you the brother of Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke stared at her in shock and then rage. "What do you know about him!?" He shouted.

Sakura smirked. "That, I will tell you but next time. Until the right time Sasuke but for now, train harder and use the fangirls for exercise." she said as she took a spoonful of tomato soup. Sasuke glared and began to eat again.

* * *

**Sasuke's Point of View**

How?! What ties does she have to Itachi?! How?!... Aa, this is keeping suspicious. I better watch her carefully. She might give me info about him.

I waited until 10 pm. Sakura must be asleep by now. I stood up from my bed and crept outside. I came closer to her door.

I peeked into the keyhole first. Sakura wasn't asleep. She just sat there, cross legged, meditating. She opened her eyes and it was no longer green but... Crimson red.

I ran back to my room, softly and tried to process what I saw. It was terrifying. Was I hallucinating? No. It is real.

Wait a minute... It's true then, the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki is real. I can't believe there is a monster in my house.

Hn, she didn't attack me. How interesting, better see where she goes.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto have hated each other in silence every time the interacted with each other.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

'I get stuck with Mr. I'm the 4th's Son and the Emo sibling? Aw come one! I wanted Nara kid, Akimichi, Abarume and Hyuuga!' She shouted mentally.

_I see you have some new dolls? Heh._

Sakura growled.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your sensei." He said. Sakura sat by the tree, giving her shade.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! I hate Sakura! My dream is to be Hokage!" He shouted with glee. "Hn." Sakura and Sasuke hn'ed at the same time. 'What an arrogant jerk!' Sakura thought.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything. My goal is to kill a certain someone." 'And that would be Itachi!' Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay, pinky your up." Kakashi said. "My name… is Sakura," Kakashi flinched at the name. He must've thought she was dead and the she smirked. "I like… nothing… I hate… Something… My goal… That story is saved for another time." She said coldly. Kakashi had chills sent all over his body.

This is not going to be easy.

* * *

Sakura was separated from the group. She was sent to train a kilometer away from her team, with Kakashi and Naruto agreeing. Near or Far, she doesn't care.

She spotted an Anbu coming close. Anbu to normal shinobi are really scary but for Sakura? It was like a C-rank!

"Ice Trap." She heard a blood curdling scream. She smirked. She used her hand to pull the ice block to her. A flower Anbu, how horrifying. Sakura smirked. The ice cracked then flew everywhere. The body was gone but what was left wee those ice shards.

She smiled calmly. The ice shards melted away.

* * *

"Alright, we will have a 3 vs 1 spar. Sasuke and Naruto are with me and Sakura will be our opponent." Kakashi decided.

'Hn, he just wants to get rid of me.' She thought.

They separated themselves between 15 feet.

"Begin!" The 3 disappeared. She smirked. She felt Naruto's chakra come near. She dissolved quick before her could punch her from behind.

"Where did she go!?" He whined. "Over here." They looked to the lake. Sakura stood there on the ice. She was crouching. She pressed her hand on the water and then the lake turned into an iced lake. She was smirking.

"Try to touch me?" She suggested. Naruto's pride got in the way of his head. He charged towards her with shadow clones.

The second he stepped into the ice, a crystal-like ice erupted and attacked him. Naruto jumped back to the grass. "Crystal Clones!"

A clone of Sakura erupted from the ice but she looked more crystal like. The clone lunged at Naruto. She sensed Sasuke and Kakashi behind her.

She smirked again. "AAA!"

She turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke encased in crystals except for their heads. The crystal clone shattered when Naruto broke it.

"Aha!" He shouted. But this wasn't over. The broken crystals crawled to Naruto and snaked around him. Sakura stood up.

"I win this match. I will take my leave. Get out of my crystals yourselves." She said coldly. She walked to Sasuke and broke his crystal.

"Come on." She said. Sasuke nodded and walked away with her, ignoring Naruto's screaming and Kakashi's sighing.

* * *

Sakura walked through Konoha. Sasuke was asleep and she was checking everything out. Everyone is asleep. In some streets, it was pitch black.

The Kyuubi was asleep too. Sakura saw a poster. Chunin Exams? Yes. She took the poster and tucked it in her pocket. So, I'll be participating huh?

She began to walk back to the Uchiha Compound. She went in the kitchen. 5 in the morning already? Time flies.

She began to make dango for breakfast... Something that her and Itachi would do. Sakura laid the dango and hot chocolate down on the table then went upstairs to get ready. She went back down before Sasuke got down.

Sasuke came down with everything set. "Good morning, Sasuke." She said. She tossed a dango stick to him and then caught it.

"I don't like sweets." He said. "It's not just an ordinary dango. It is an energy dango, it is like an energy pill but has the right nutrients and the one I gave you isn't sweet, it's spicy."

Sasuke already had the dango in his mouth trying not to burn up. The 2 walked outside. They headed to the Hokage office for a mission.

* * *

**Me: (IMPORTANT)**

**Pairings, please vote and post it in the reviews. **

**GAASAKU OR NARUSAKU?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Team 7 stood in front of the 3rd Hokage. "No more D-Rank mission please! I'm sick of catching cats!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. The Hokage sighed. He took a handful of paper and began to flip through them.

"Ah, I'll be giving you a C-Rank mission, protect this man name Tazuna. Bring him to the Land of the Waves." He said. Naruto cheered while the 2 'hn'ed'.

Tazuna came inside. "You are letting these kids protect me?" He asked. Naruto and Tazuna began to argue. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to ignore the agreement.

"How long will this take?" Sasuke asked. "About a week or 3." Hokage said. Sakura sighed. This is gonna be a long mission.

* * *

Sakura walked on the soil. They were on a mission to protect Tazuna. She knew that this was an A-ranked mission. She sighed as Sasuke and Naruto argued. They were in a cold concrete area. Suddenly mist appeared out of nowhere and began to rise until their necks.

Suddenly Sakura froze and smirked. "Get out of here." She said to the people behind her. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked. "Just go, this is my business." She said but they just ignored her. She sighed.

"We meet again, Zabuza Momochi." Her cold voice echoed. Kakashi gasped.

"Sakura… How nice it is, to see you again?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Shut up. I know what you intend to do and you know what I'm capable off." She said softly. She turned around. "Get out of here, you won't like what you see." They didn't listen to her command but just watched.

Once they were alone, it began. Sakura threw senbon needles everywhere. A figure jumped into the sky.

"Blazing Grass!" The whole ground turned into fire. Someone fell down. "Zabuza… Haven't you learned your lesson?" Sakura asked sweetly. The fires died down quick.

The mist was gone. There he was, Zabuza Momochi standing 10 feet from Sakura. "Little devil, you have grown stronger." He said before he chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

She smirked as she took out her twin katanas and managed to inflict pain on his legs.

"Ragh!" Zabuza swung his sword at her and Sakua jumped back. He threw 5 senbon at her and she dodged every one.

"Get back here, Little Devil!" He shouted. Sakura growled. She dodged every single heavy swing that Zabuza attempted. Sakura hissed when he punched her rib cage.

She summoned her crystals to hold Zabuza back. When he escaped from the mineral, she was gone. "Where did she go?!"

"Right here." His eyes widened and then he fell to his knees and shut his eyes.

"I'll let you live for now. Next time, I won't be so merciful." Sakura began to walk across the bridge to find her team.

"Sakua, what happened to you?" The 3 asked. Sakura looked at them. They all stared at her. She looked at herself to find a few scratches.

"Nothing." She said. She began to heal her wounds with a green glow from her hand.

_Nosy little brats!_ Kyuubi whined. Sakura smirked.

* * *

"I'll get back at her…." Zabuza growled. Haku nodded. Tomorrow won't be so good.

NEXT DAY

Tazuna was home and Sakura and her team began to walk back. They had to pass the bridge due to the mist below them.

Sakura walked through the bridge. The mist surrounded them. She gave an emotionless look.

"I see Little Devil has returned, eh?" The 3 gasped shocked. Sakura smirked even wider. "Zabuza, please forgive me." She whispered. Suddenly, a boy with brown hair appeared.

"Haku..." The boy charged at them. The 3 dodged and Sakura held back Haku. He took out his ice kunai an threw it at her. She dodged quick and then punched him. They kept punching, kicking, dodging and throwing.

The 2 stopped. Surprisingly, Haku fell to his knees. "Sakura, please kill me." Sakura's eyes widened. "I have spilled other's blood and I couldn't forgive myself. Just please kill me." He pleaded. Sakura was in shock. Haku's trust to Zabuza was unbreakable unless somebody had killed him. Sakura felt Kakashi's chakra near Zabuza's. Haku got up in realization.

"Sorry, but my duty isn't over yet!"

"Haku, no!"

* * *

Sakura kept running and running to get to Haku. She stopped when Zabuza was about to kill Kakashi but then a figure came in between. No...

"HAKU!" She screamed. It was too late. He was struck quick and was thrown aside. Kakashi collapsed and sakura ran to take his place.

"Why? Why did you kill Haku?!" She screamed. Zabuza looked at the girl. "He promised his life for you! How could you?! He had dreams and eh gave them up all for you! And this is how you repay him, huh?!" Zabuza looked down in shame.

They saw some bystanders trying to steal Haku's body. Zabuza raged. He ran to get Haku's body. "HAKU!"

* * *

Zabuza was wounded. Haku laid there 10 feet away. 9...6...2..

"Please, let me be beside his side..." He pleaded. Sakura lifted him up and laid his beside Haku. "Haku... Thank you... Little devil... Take my sword. It is now yours to wield."

Zabuza Momochi is now dead. Sakura had shed 2 tears. Everyone stared at the pink haired girl. She weakly walked to Kubikichiribocho and but her hand around the handle. The handle glowed red and her mark was enragved. She lifted it up and put it to he shoudlers. "Thank you Zabuza, I will not let this gift go to waste!"

She took Haku's body and gave it to Naruto. "Protect the body." She commanded. She carried that sword out of the bridge along with her teammates.

* * *

"Sakura!" They all shouted. Kakashi walked to her. "That was an S-ranked criminal! You could have gotten killed!" He scolded the girl. She growled. Before Kakashi could grab her hand, Sakura walked away.

"Foolish."

After they left, they named the bridge 'The Great Zabuza Bridge' under Sakura's orders.

* * *

**ME: I'm proud of myself for writing this. Since no one is voting, I'll be preparing the surprise pairing then! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

I chewed on a Senbon needle as I walked through Konoha. The mothers who had brought children with them, hid in the stores, the men and shinobi sneered at me but did I care? No.

I felt Kyuubi pull me in.

"What is it Kyuubi?" I asked as his tails swung. _A foreign Jinchuuriki is here... I believe it is Shukaku.-chuckle- I hope he's still stuck in that kettle! _I sweatdroppped again. He's always teasing the other tailed beats.

'I'll find'em.'

I began to follow the chakra. It was leading to the west part. I saw Hinata's team. Hinata took a step back from me and Kiba had a smirk.

I was still walking... Kiba! I felt his fist coming behind me, I held his fist tight. "You'll pay for that." I said coldly. I let him go and continued the chakra path.

I stopped and took a breath. I saw a kid known as Konohamaru run away and bumped into a boy my age and OMGEE! IS THAT MAKE-UP!?

_Bwahaha! This is priceless!_

The boy growled. "You little!" He grabbed Konohamaru by the collar and he cried and called for help. I decided to play in the game.

I sped like lightning and snatched Konohamaru from the ninja. "What the-?!" I put Konohamaru down and told him to stay behind me.

"Why you?! I was just having fun!" The boy said with an angry tone. I snorted. The boy seemed angry. The wrapped object from his back, he took it out. Hn, figures, it's Crow.

"You're a puppet master, huh? This will be interesting, I haven't fought one in years." I said with an evil glint.

Ah yes, I knew everything about the puppets Sasori-sensei built. I took out a crystal from my hair and put it to the ground. It began to rise and formed into my favorite and only puppet, Kuro. (Black)

She is kinda like Snow white but... She is beautiful in a broken way... She had dark eyes and black hair. Her lips were bloody red and she wore a dress but it was sort of ripped.

The boy began to look at my puppet and when he saw Sasori's signature which is a red scorpion, his eyes widened.

"Begin." Kuro began to move in a sway motion going closer to Crow. Crow was about to hit her with his claw but when he tried to hit her, Kuro was gone. From behind, Kuro hit his head in a very fragile spot.

To the boy's suprise, Crow's head fell off.

"What?!" He screamed. I smirked. The boy pick up Crow. "Kankuro!" A girl with blonde spiky ponytails arrived. "We have to go! Ga-"

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village."

Their heads turned to a red head boy standing by the tree. His black rimmed jade eyes flickered to us. Hn, this must be Shukaku's vessel.

The red headed boy dissolved into sand slowly and then returned to his form in front of the Sand Siblings. "G-Gaara-"

"Enough, who are you Leaf ninja?" The red head pointed at me. "My name is Sakura, and you 2 are?"

"I am Temari."

"I am Kankuro, brat."

"Hn, Gaara."

"You 3 must be here for the Chunin Exams, right?" I asked. "We are, little brat." Kankuro said. I clenched my fist. "Hn, whatever. See you." I said as I turned around, only to be stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, we need help getting to the Hokage Office, can you bring us there?" Temari asked. "Sure, follow me." I turned to the west and began to walk.

I began to hear Naruto's annoying voice, tsk, I want to kill it. I saw Naruto with Ino laughing and then he smirked at me. I tried to ignore his arrogant smirk but it was too much for me to take off my mind.

"Hey! Hey! Hey people look over here!" Everyone in the area had their attention turned to him. He pointed at me. "I'm going to beat up this monster!" He boasted. I felt Gaara glare at him. He must have thought he was referring to him.

Naruto walked up to me. He attempted to punch me but I grabbed his fist. I twisted him around at put him to the ground. He is like an annoying prick you cannot get rid off.

"Fools." I said loud enough that everyone in the area heard me. I smirked and continued bringing the Sand Siblings to the Hokage building.

* * *

The Hokage building was full and that meant bad stuff for me. As we walked though the halls, the ninja or people in the building had their eyes on me.

I gritted my teeth as my anger rose up to my forehead. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the doors and we entered. Hokage is sitting there with his smoking pipe.

"We are here for our register." Temari said. I kept staring blankly at the floor. "Ah yes, sign here and here." The Sand Siblings signed some forms and then took a step back.

"Sakura will be sticking with you for the whole time. You may leave now."

We bowed and left the office. We exited the building and let the silence the spread until Kankuro broke it. "Where are we going to stay?" He asked.

"Either the hotel or trees, you can't stay in the compound cause it's too formal. I prefer the hotel for you guys but I would be better off sleeping in a tree." I said. Temari and Kankuro stared at me as if I was crazy. I shrugged, "It's true, I'd rather sleep in the trees." I said.

"Why?" Temari asked. I chuckled darkly, sending shivers to the Sand Sibling's backs. "You find that out yourself. Ask anyone 'Who is Sakura?" and they will tell you." I said simply. "Maybe I will then!" Kankuro huffed.

I led them to the Leaf Suite. "I will meet you here again at 9:00 am. Goodbye." I turned around. The sun is beginning to set. I decided I'll go to the hills tonight, to find some peace.

* * *

END OF POINT OF VIEW

"ARGH! She made Crow's head immoveable!" Kankuro shouted in frustration. Temari and Gaara were getting pretty annoyed by his frustration screams.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kankuro rushed to Gaara and Temari quick. "What?" The 2 asked in unison. "T-Temari... D-Did you se-see the red scorpion on her puppet?" He asked as he flipped through pages of a book about puppetry.

"Yeah, why?"

Kankuro stopped at a page and showed it to his siblings. "It's Sasori's signature." He stated. Temari blinked. "Woah there! There's no way that she could have some ties to him! I mean, Suna hasn't heard of him in 2O years!" She shouted in disbelief.

"We should keep an eye on her." Gaara said. Shukaku said that there was something peculiar about this girl so that means something is up.

"Temari, there has to be an explanation for this." Kankuro said against his sister. "Hmph! You will give me proof or evidence that she could possibly connected to Sasori Akasuna.

Kankuro sighed. "Fine, but we'll stick with her!"

The 2 kept on debating on whether if she ahs ties to the missing puppet master but Gaara kept on wondering... Why was she called a monster?

* * *

Sakura was on the hills, with her back laying on the grass. The sunset was beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her hands were behind her head.

She heard a few footsteps coming along. "How troublesome." She turned her head to the side, Shikamaru Nara stood there with a 'troublesome' look on his face. He walked to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi Shikamaru." She said. They stayed silent for a few minutes until he broke it. "The sunset is beautiful, ne?"

"Yup, indeed."

They were not speaking but they communicated with our eyes and we could tell that they enjoyed each other's company.

"I gotta go, it's been nice being with you, Sakura." Shikamaru left. The moon shined on me with the stars. I smiled. I howled into the moonlight, giving Gaara a hint that there is a Jinchuurki coming out to get him.

* * *

**Me: I wanted someone to spend something with Sakura and among of anyone, I chose Shika-kun! (Jumps on Shikamaru.)**

**Shika: Troublesome writer. **

**Me: Yeah, sure. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: The moment you have all been waiting for...**

**Konohamaru: Dun Dun Dun!**

**ME: THE CHUNIN EXAMS!**

* * *

Sakura and her _team_ walked through the streets of Konoha. Today was the Chunin Exams, the test of death. Sakura was fully aware of the Chunin exams since Itachi had told her about the Konoha Exams, from Genin to Hokage.

"Ne, we are going to be Chunin!" Naruto shouted. "Hn." Sasuke and Sakura responded. Sakura had her patience tied to Kyuubi's. Her hatred for Naruto had increased.

Finally! The Building! Sakura mentally sighed in relief. She entered the building. _Hold it, something's up._

Sakura sniffed the air, genjutsu. Sakura pushed the kids out of her way and went to the 2 boys. "Release this genjutsu." She said coldly. The boys blinked into 2 jounin. "Very good." The 1st on said. They let her pass with her team.

She saw most of the teams. She saw Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji + the rest. Naruto and Sasuke ran to the big group while Sakura leaned against the wall.

She felt Shukaku's chakra spike up. She looked to the door, Sabaku Sibling s at 9:00. Her emotionless green eyes turned to the group again. The Sand Siblings walked tot he area to hear what was going on. She used her ears to hear the conversation.

"Gaara no Sabaku: Has done 3 D-ranked, 15 C-ranked and 1 A-Ranked. Had never gotten a scratch in a battle."

"Woah!"

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke's voice echoed. The white haired man, known as Kabuto smirked. "Nice choice," He flipped up a card.

"Sakura, has no last name, surprisingly. Has great power that resembled a fox. Her past is unknown. According to some villages, there are rumors and information that a pink haired girl had ties to Itachi Uchiha, Sasori Akasuna, Deidara of Iwa and Kisame Hoshigake."

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE HAD SOME TIES!" Kankuro's voice shouted. Sakura smirked as she saw Kankuro and Sasuke glare at her. Sakura smirked so evil that Kankuro flinched along with Sasuke.

The whole group separated.

"Alright take you seats! My name is Ibiki, the proctor for the match. There are 9 questions in this sheet. If you are caught cheating, you will be stripped off from the test along with your team! Here are the sheets, begin!"

Sakura felt Ino behind her. Sakura quickly answered before Ino could get to her. She looked at the sides... Gaara and Neji.

She felt something was going on around her. She looked up and the sides and down. Behind her, Sasuke's sharingan was on staring at her, Naruto had a cheat paper and chaka strings attached to the mirrors to sneak into her paper.

'What the hell!? Everyone is copying off me!' She thought. "Time's up." Everyone threw their pencils away as Ibiki told them to stop.

"Alright, most of the Genin in my past time couldn't answer this question. If you are scared to lose, leave the room." About most of the people in the room left and the only people left were, Team Kurenai, Team Sound, Team Rain, Team Kabuto, Teams from Konoha and the Sand Siblings.

"Congratulations, you pass!"

Everyone began to groan, shrug or complain on how 'this test was just that!?'. Suddenly a purple haired woman arrived in the room.

"Alright, maggots! We are going to the Forest of Death! Follow me!" They stood up and followed her out of the room, to the fields and to a fenced area.

"Alright, kiddies! You may die in the test! Blah Blah..." Sakura yawned. She felt Kankuro beside her glaring at her. "Take a picture, it'll last." I said then Kankuro grabbed me. He pointed at me.

"Is it true?" He asked with anger. "Yes... I was Sasori Akasuna's student." She said and then walked to my team.

Sakura saw Naruto and Sauske and stayed between them. "GO!"

They all scrambled out like little insects and we disappeared into the forest. This Chunin Exams will be interesting this year.

* * *

"We got the last scroll! Let's get out of here!" I shouted. "Not ssssoooo fast." We whipped our heads to the behind and saw a black haired woman.

Her t-tongue... It slid out of her mouth and it wrapped around the scroll I had in my hands and it was slipped into her mouth.

Kyuubi was barfing. _T-That was gross._

I suddenly knew who it was. Orochimaru...

Naruto had disappeared. I and Sasuke were the ones on the battlefield. "Sasuke, get down!" I warned. Orochimaru's arm attempted to grab Sasuke but luckily he ducked. I jumped up. "Fire Style: Oil Slick!" I spat at Orochimaru and it inflamed.

Orochimaru gasped in pain and then blew the fire away. "It seemed like I underestimated you, little devil but I want Sasuke!" He shouted.

"I promised that I'll never use this... But I will!" I slid a katana out of my legs. It was sharp steel and it had my name carved into the handle.

"This is for Itachi!" I screamed. I heard Sasuke growl at his name. I jumped up and disappeared. "Where did she go?" Otochimaru asked out loud.

I silently threw detonating clay down and my katana was raised up. I was close to Orochimaru from above. The white clay had dropped to Ororchimaru and wrapped around his body.

"KAI!" A large explosion erupted. I sliced my katana into Orochimaru's arm and I heard it slice down. I smirked but the explosion blew me away to a tree trunk.

Smoke cleared out a little as I regained consciousness. I saw Naruto asleep on the tree branch and Sasuke had fainted. I sighed. I put Naruto and Sasuke into bushes. Why did I save Naruto? So that I can kill him by my hands.

I began to hide detonating clay (C1) everywhere in my area. I began to meditate under a tree when I heard footsteps.

"So this is the Uchiha's team? How pathetic." A female voice was heard. I cracked my eyes open. I see Team Sound that consists of Dosu, Zaku and Kin.

"Give us Sasuke and we'll let you live." Should I tell them that he didn't get the curse seal? Nah, it'll ruin the fun. "No." I said as simple as that.

"Looks like we have to take him by force." Dosu said. I got up. I took a fighting stance. "Yeah, sure." I joked. Kin began to run at me. Zaku jumped, appearing form behind and Dosu came above me. I decided to block them.

"Crystal: Fire Crystal Inflammation!" A glass of Crystal appeared from the sides and my skin lightened up with fire thuse creating fires above the crystals then making them get hurt and taking a step back down.

I smirked. I got up, still with the flames on my body. I saw Kin throw and kunai, aiming at my head. I was able to move my hair out of the way but I chopped off my hair. I looked back at Kin. "Thank you!" I shouted. I wanted to get rid of my hair but I never had time.

I am very bored and am impatient. Gotta end this match, I'm losing stamina. "KAI!"

**BOOOM!**

SOMEWHERE NEARBY

Temari, Ino, Neji and Kiba's ears perked up. "What was that?! We should find the source."

* * *

Sakura laid there, breathing hard near her teammates. Her stamina was low badly. _Crazy girl!? You could have killed us!_ Kyuubi said in relief. She chuckled out loud.

Sakura froze when I felt a small spark of chakra. She turned to see Zaku and Dosu still standing. I got up quickly. Dosu teleported near her and kicked her stomach. Sakura coughed out blood. Zaku took her hair and smashed her head into a boulder.

She screamed. Zaku kept smashing her head down as it bled and her skin ripped apart.

Somewhere in the trees, the teams gathered, having peace as they watched the pink haired girl get closely killed. "Oh kami... This is gruesome." Shino said, behind his glasses, his eyes were in shock.

Kankuro was horrified. This is worse than Gaara's pain. Gaara watched as she get beaten. Zaku let go of her hair. He was about to stab her face when her katana blocked the kunai. Sakura's face was a horrifying sight. Her mouth bled a mouthful of blood, her forehead had a large cut diagonally and yet she was still smirking.

"You have taken advantage of me." She stood up and kicked Zaku to the ground. Zaku stared at her in fear as she smiled the same way Gaara did when he had his blood.

"You seem proud of your arms, right? Let me take them away." She said darkly. She flipped Zaku around and took his arms and put her foot on his back.

"N-No..." He stammered. Sakura's eyes flashed red. "Sorry but... It's your choice." She pulled his bones away from his arms then kicked him away. She looked at Dosu.

Hinata and Ino were frightened but Tenten... She was crying. Sakura walked to Dosu. "I will spare you but... Tell Orochimaru that I know his plan."

Dosu nodded shakingly and then he picked up his teammates and scurried off. Sakura began to sit by a tree near her teammates.

Gaara stared at Sakura as she pulled her teammates out of the hiding spot. He didn't know that she is the Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki or the demon feared around the Ninja world, 'Little Devil'.

* * *

**ME: This is creepy. Gaara still doesn't know that she is the Nine Tails yet and everyone had seen her dark side! DO NOT PISS HER OFF. Please Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: THE PRELIMINARY MATCH!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. Where was he? Concrete wall? Building! His body shot up like lightning. He looked around.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." He turned his head to the side, Kakashi stood there. "W-Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Finish Building. You passed the 2nd part." Kakashi said with a smile beneath his mask. "W-Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi's smile fell then turned into a frown.

"She... She was the one that hurt you, Sasuke. Naruto said so." Kakashi answered. Sauske's eyes widened. "She didn't! She was trying to fight the enemy! She had to release an explosion, Kakashi-sensei! Where is she now?!" He shouted at his teacher. Kakashi sighed. "She is waiting fro you in the other room with Naruto."

Sasuke got up and opened the blue door that led to the room. There stood Sakura, with her emotionless face on. Her body was brutally beaten.

"Sakura..." Sasuke murmured. He ran to his team and saw Naruto flirting with Hinata. "Hello, Sasuke." She said with a hint of pain.

"Alright! Listen up! There are too many genin that passed this year so we are giving an extra stage!" Hayate, the proctor announced.

"WHAT!?"

"What do you mean an extra stage?!"

"We just went through hell and you expect us to another stage?!"

More complaints were heard. Sakura sighed. Kabuto had backed down and a few others. "Okay, the first match."

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Random Dude**

Sakura watched as Sasuke threw fire balls at his opponent. She sat beside Kankuro and Neji. "Hn, the Uchiha seems challenging." Neji noted. Kankuro nodded. Sakura mentally smirked when Sasuke was declared the winner.

**Naruto vs Kiba**

Sakura can hear Hinata's cheering as he stepped into the ring. Sakura shrugged. She looked at the side. Team Sound, still alive? The team must have seen Sakura smirk at them. The team quickly broke their eye contact.

Sakura saw Naruto fart on Kiba just before the Izunaka could claw him. _WTF?!_

Naruto was declared the winner. Sakura was growling. He didn't deserve the win.

**Shikamaru vs Kin = Shikamaru**

**Neji vs Hinata = Neji**

**Zaku vs Shino = Shino**

**Kankuro vs Dosu = Kankuro**

**Gaara vs Lee = Gaara**

_So boring… I'm going to scold Shukaku after this._ Kyuubi whined. Sakura watched as Lee did his lotus.

"You are the older brother of Gaara, right?" Sakua asked Kankuro. "Yes. Gaara is a powerful boy." He said with pride.

"He can't beat me, with or without Shukaku." Sakura said with boredom. Kankuro gasped. How did she know? Before he could say something, she cut him off.

"I suppose you didn't hear of me, eh? I am Sakura, the Nine Tailed Jinchuurki. Monster of the Leaf. Your brother is nothing compared to my real power." Sakura said. Kankuro shook her hand. Looks like Sakura made a new friend.

**Sakura vs Ino**

'So... I'll be fighting the Pig?!' Sakura thought happily. She jumped down. Ino appeared.

"Begin!"

Ino was smirking at Sakura. "You will not win!" She boasted. Everyone cheered for the pig except Shikamaru. Sakura looked deep into Ino's soul. She knew a Yamanaka's tricks, Mind transfer.

_Annoying brat!_

Sakura leapt up. Ino's eyes looked up. "Where did she go?!" She shouted out loud. She finally realized the trick.

"Right here." Sakura kicked her back and Ino flew to the concrete wall. Sakura's neck tilted up as Ino began to get back on her feet.

Ino charged her fist at Sakura as she ran at her. Sakura closed her eyes when Ino came halfway... Ino's fist was about to hit her, Sakura opened her eyes and smirked. Ino froze. "W-What the?!" She looked down, crystals grabbed her feet.

Sakura backed away a little and the crystal was gone. Ino fell to the ground. She got up again. "You... You monster!" Ino spat at her.

That's when it hit Sakura... They have watched her at the 2nd stage!

"You... You watched me!" Sakura shouted. Her fist curled up into a ball, she punched Ino really hard in the chest. "Ino!" Inoichi shouted.

Ino's eyes struggled opened. Sakura's eyes... They were no longer... They were now crimson red, like the fox. "You... You have seen my ways." The pink haired girl walked to Ino. Ino looked at her in fear. This wasn't her chakra... Ino had an idea. Ino jumped back.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She shouted. A blue string connected to Sakura came and Ino fell limp. Sakura froze. Before Sakura let Kyuubi take over her mind, she was glad Ino entered her mind... Why? So that she will receive more pain.

* * *

Ino smiled greedily. She was in Sakura's mind. She was about to raise her mind when... "Arrogant fool!" A loud voice shouted. Ino startled. A red chakra began to erupt. Kyuubi... Is here.

"W-What the?!" Ino stumbled down. Kyuubi smirked. "So... You are the one that entered my kit's mind, eh? I should let you suffer the consequences."

"Please no!"

"It has already been done." Kyuubi's tails pierced Ino's arms. "AAA! Dispel!" She screamed.

* * *

The blue chakra flew back to Ino. Sakura opened her dead green eyes. Ino was panting with fear and panic. Sakura began to run at her. Ino gasped as Sakura stopped and smiled wickedly at her.

"Do you want to know why your family hates me?" Sakura asked. Ino tried to nod no but she was too scared of the girl that stood before her.

"Because, I'M A MONSTER!" Sakura grabbed Ino's neck. "I have suffered 13 years of my life... Soon, you will too." She purred like an evil entity.

Sakura threw Ino to the side, where she laid unconscious. "INO!" Inoichi jumped down to the ring and took Ino in his arms.

"You monster! You can just go die alone! No one will ever care for you! Nor love you!" Inoichi shouted at the girl harshly.

That... That had hit Sakura hard. This was the nightmare she had, no one... She clutched to her chest... No one will love or care... Not Kakashi... Not Naruto... Not even Sasuke...

Her eyes flashed a dark blood red. Sasuke came to Sakura. "Sakura-"

"Shut up! You don't care! No one will!" Sakura turned around and dissolved into ashes.

She appeared again in the matching stage. She saw her name on the list in big letters.

**Sakura vs Sasuke**

Sakura stayed emotionless. She got up and began to walk away from the building. She sat under the same old tee, that she used to sleep on when she was 3.

She felt someone coming. Sakura sighed.

"A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
Where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a fox, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights..." Sakura sang. She heard the song while she traveled to Kumo. She began to sing more.

"You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-fox, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those crimson red eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces..."

She shot up when she saw Gaara watching her. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "You... Just who are you? Shukaku sensed something familiar about you... What is inside you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out."

Gaara began to walk away. 'What is inside her?!' He kept on thinking.

* * *

**Me: Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets. The villagers looked at her with disgust. "Isn't she the one that almost killed Yamanaka-san's daughter?"

"Yeah... I heard she is going to fight, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is she going to kill the last Uchiha?"

"Yeah... She should be killed."

Sakura never felt this much pain in her life. She wanted to disappear from the world and from everyone. Sasuke has been wondering why she hasn't been at the Compound 3 days after Inoichi's snap.

Sakura felt everyone's eyes on her... Everywhere... Sakura clutched her head away from the voices. She ran out while everyone stared at the girl.

'"No! Please no! Please s-stop looking at me!" She screamed. She couldn't take it. She came to the walls that guarded the village and jumped over it.

She ran faster and faster before the guards can see her pink hair. She stopped at a nearby tree. She slid down, leaning against the trunk. No, she wasn't crying. She never cried in her life, not even when she was a child lock behind the walls.

"Why? Why won't they stop looking at me..." She whispered, brokenly. She felt a tug. Sakura closed her eyes.

* * *

"K-Kyuubi, what is it?" Sakura asked with a pained emotionless voice. Kyuubi stared at the girl with saddened eyes. "Kit, come here." He commanded. Sakura hesitated but walked forward.

One of his tails came closer to Sakura and was wrapped around her. "What is this?" Sakura asked. "It's called a hug, kiddo." The Kyuubi was too awkward to say anything else. when he let go, Sakura spoke.

"Thank you... Papa." Sakura opened her eyes, back to the real world.

Sakura saw an Anbu in front of her, with a katana blade ready to pierce her. Sakura's eyes turned red quickly and then the Anbu froze.

"Die." The Anbu's head burst out. His brain was splattered everywhere. Sakura smiled as the Anbu's blood spread like a puddle.

Where did she learn this power? It began a few months before the Akatsuki came. She was being attacked... She unlocked this power during her 1st kill.

Sakura used her crystals to hide the body underground. She smirked. Her evil side has returned... Sakura began to teleport back to the village, where she will scare the hell out of everyone.

* * *

The doctors and nurses glared at Sakura as she walked through the halls of the hospital.

They muttered words like 'monster' or a disgrace.

Room 451….

She opened the doors. She frowned. Hinata sat there with an I.V attached to her hand. Kiba wrapped around with bandages. Ino…. She laid down on the hospital bed, asleep… Like Lee.

Sakura walked to Hinata with flowers in her hand. They were lilies… Her favorite.

"Sakura-chan…" She whispered. Sakura faked a smiled sadly. She put her flowers at the nightstand and kissed her forehead. She turned to Kiba and did the same. She walked to Lee. In her hand was the lotus.

"A lotus in the Leaf, blooms twice." Sakura put the flowers beside Lee. She fake smile.

Ino woke up. She saw Sakura.

"You monster!" She shouted. Sakura didn't do anything. "You monster! You almost killed me! Who do you think you are?!" She screamed at her.

The Kyuubi began to growl at Ino. Sakura growled along with him. Sakura felt the nurses coming. Sakura quickly opened the window.

"See ya." She said softly and then she jumped out.

She bowed and then felt a chakra force. Sand...

She whipped her head around. "Tsk, Chakra Block!" Sakura slammed her fist to the ground. A blue chakra wave echoed. the sand stopped moving. She smirked.

The door flung open, Sabaku no Gaara... Why is it always him!?

SAKURA POV

"You!" He growled. He ran at me but something told me I shouldn't move. Gaara grabbed my wrist. We both glared at each other. His other eye was golden yellow while the other was blue jade. I smirked. Kyuubi chuckled. My other eye turned bloody red while the other remained green. His grip on my wrist turned tighter.

"You! I finally knew who you are!" He growled. "Did Shukaku figure it out?"

Gaara slammed her body against the concrete wall. His mouth was foaming and his grip was loosening. "Y-You... Aren't afraid?!" He shouted. I smirked as I nodded no. He let go of me.

The door slammed open, of course, it's Kankuro and Temari!

"Ga-Gaar-Gaara!"

I turned to the siblings. "You're brother is a real jinchuurki! It has been nice working with you 3 but now, I have something to do! Sayonara!" I disappeared before they could protest. That was a close one.

I got on my feet and began to walk back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sasuke had tied me up. I didn't even bother to get out. I am too amused to see what he wants. "What do you know about Itachi!? Kabuto had told me that during the Chunin Exams!" He screamed at me.

"You and your Uchiha personalities." I muttered. "Alright but I'll only give you only 1 piece of info he and I had." I took a deep breath.

"Itachi is my teacher ever since I was about 4 years old. His Sharingan is strong, there, that's it!" I explained. Sasuek blinked as I got up and walked to my room.

Heh, he's gonna have a long way to go if he wants revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka sat on a stool, beside his sleeping daughter. "Inoichi." A hard voice called out. Inochi turned around, Shikaku Nara stood by the door.

"Inoichi, I think you have gone too far…" Shikaku said. Inoichi's face stiffened.

"So? That monster deserves it." He said harshly, Shikakau frowned and then was angered. "She is just a child! My son has told me, your daughter was bullying her thus mocking her! The girl wants freedom from the hatred! You are just making it worse by saying that no one will care! Will you stop being foolish?!" Shikaku stormed off as Inoichi froze.

* * *

Sakura waited for Sasuke by the door. Her face was emotionless but in the inside, it was burning. She closed her eyes, remembering the promise she had made to Sasuke's brother.

_"Please, protect him. Protect him from Orochimaru, protect him from the council. Protect him from anyone who dares to hurt him."_

Sakura heard Sasuke's footsteps. She tilted her head up. "Are you ready Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go."

They leapt to the air and landed in front of the Chunin Exam Arena.

Sakura sat beside the Sand Siblings. Kankuro was startled when he saw Sakura sitting beside him. He patted Temari, showing her that Sakura sat beside him. "Alright! Welcome to the 3rd Stage of the Chunin Exams!"

The crowd cheered for the contestants and the proctors got ready.

The board buzzed.

**Kankuro vs Shino = Shino**

**Temari vs Shikamaru = Temari**

**Naruto vs Neji = Naruto**

**Sakura vs Sasuke**

The crowd booed when Sakura's name was called. She sighed. She jumped into the stadium as Sasuke walked in. Sakura had no other choice but to fight him, in order to not let get anybody get anymore suspicious.

"Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other. "Sasuke… I see you have gotten stronger, eh?" Sakura said darkly.

"Hn. What about you? Have you gone weaker?" He mocked. _How dare he?!_ Kyuubi shouted in rage.

"Heh, you wish." Suddenly, she threw out paper bombs everywhere. The smoke filled the air, Sasuke couldn't see.

"Water Style: Tsunami." Suddenly a huge wave appeared and splashed down on Sasuke. Sasuke emerged from the water and Sakura stood in front of him.

Sasuke ran at her with a fist. He punched her but then she disappeared into smoke.

"A clone?!"

"No, a replacement." Sakura punched Sasuke from behind and he stumbled.

"Tsk!" He fell to the ground and got up quickly. "Sharingan!" His eyes turned red with 3 commas.

He ran at her and kept trying to punch her. She kept dodging everything. Sakurra knew everything about the Sharingan, even if she fought Eternal Mangekyou.

_Itachi had Sakura trapped in a corner. Sakura wasn't looking in his blood red eyes. Sakura was able to dodge his fist and appeared behind him. _

_"Got you!" Sakura was about to hit his pressure point when his eyes came in front of her. "Tsukiyomi!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes. She was in a dark world, a dark place and wha? She is tied to a pole. Itachi in fornt of her, with kunais._

_He threw one at her chest. Sakura gasped in pain as he threw more. Sakura was able to keep her eyes open. "You amused me little devil, well done." _

_In a blink, Sakura was back in the real world. Itachi had something in his hands. "Dango?"_

Sasuke had enough of her attacks.

"Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!" Sakura's eyes widened. She threw a white substance on the ground. It formed into bugs. It began to crawl at Sasuke as Sakura jumped to avoid the fire.

"Katsu!" A large blast erupted in Sasuke's area. The Sand Siblings and the Konoha Genin gasped. "No way!"

"What happened?!"

"Oh my!"

Surprisingly, Sasuke was still standing. He still looked in good shape.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" A large fie ball appeared. Sakura can't dodge this. She sighed.

The white substance turned into a large bird. She quickly flew up avoiding the burning sensation.

Sasuke growled. She took a larger amount of the clay and held it in her hands.

"This is a C2!" She shouted. She dropped the clay and then it turned into a tiny bird. It dropped to the ground. Sasuke only laughed. "What is that!?"

Sakura smirked.

"This is a work of art!"

"What kind?!" Naruto's voice shouted.

"Art... is an EXPLOSION! KAI!" An explosion busted out. The smoke rose high but it was not black smoke, it was like fireworks. It was a fascinating sight.

Sasuke still stood. He panted. "I… give up." He fell into a deep sleep. Kakahsi was able to catch him. Sakura's bird has gone.

"By surrender, Sakura is the winner of this match."

The crowned groaned in disappointment. Sakura turned around to the board.

**Sakura vs Gaara**

Gaara clutched his head. "ARGH!" He began to run away. "Gaara! Let's go!" Kankuro said.

_Sakura, go and follow them. This isn't good._ Kyuubi noted. Sakura nodded and leapt up to follow them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura jumped in front of Temari and Kankuro. "We will not let you pass!" Kankuro said.

"Hn. Let's see if you beat them first?"

"What-" The 2 Suna nin said. Suddenly 2 fozes were summoned. Their fur was red and their eyes are red. "Get'em."

The 2 foxes jumped on the two as they began to fight. Sakura ran to the east.

Her eyes widened.

_Shukaku… What have you done!?_ Kyuubi shouted. Sakura's fist clenched. Gaara was half transformed.

His foaming mouth turned to Sakura. "You…" He said. His sand tried to catch her but she was too quick. She managed to dodge the sand.

"Water Style: Water Barrier!" A huge water wall erupted from the ground thus blocking the sand.

Sakura threw clay pieces on the ground. The barrier melted down. The sand tried to catch her again. Gaara landed on some of her clay. "Kai!" Suddenly blasts came up. While the smoke erupted, Sakura took out her special dagger, Rin. She threw it through the smoke. She heard Gaara gasp. It hit his leg. Sakura used her chakra to pull it back.

"Lucky dagger," She muttered as she put it back in her pouch. Gaara's sand began to creep into her.

Sakura tried to touch his sand but then it retreated. "Stay away from me!" A voice warned.

Sakura was almost out of her own chakra.

'Kyuubi, help!'

_As you wish._ Sakura's eyes turned red and her chakra glowed red. "Uh oh…." Shukaku is in his full form.

"I'm free!" Shukaku roared. Skaura and Kyuubi sweat dropped. Shukaku looked at Sakura.

"You… Why do you always follow us?!" He shouted at her.

"You didn't notice?" She asked. Her eyes glowed a brighter red. Shukaku gasped.

"No way! You! A pink haired girl, can't possibly be Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?!" He said in shock. Sakura smirked.

"I am…." Her nails turned into claws. Her ears turned to fox ears and her teeth grew sharper.

"I can beat you without this form but Kyuubi wants to see ya." She said. Shukaku growled.

"Begin." Shukaku's paws attempted to grab her but she dodged it. "Water Style: Great Flood!" Suddenly a rise of water appeared and was ready to splash on Shukaku.

"NO!" Then it crashed down on him. Sakura smirked. The water flowed everywhere. She saw Gaara floating. She jumped and froze the water. She picked up Gaara and went for dry land.

Sakura had Gaara's body onto her. They hid in the very same cave, Sakura had taken refuge. It was raining so they hid there. She began to play with his red crimson hair.

"You and I are alike. We are both hated by the people of the world. We have suffered hatred and the pain they have left us with. Please don't leave me…" Gaara whispered, his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. His tears soaked her clothing as he cried. Sakura found herself crying as well.

"I will never leave you." She whispered in a shaky voice. Gaara out his legs around her hips and cupped her face.

"Please don't cry." He said. Sakura smiled. Gaara put his head against her chest again.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gonst, and there isn't too much fun at all…." Sakua sang.

"But I'll be here for you-oo-oo." The 2 sang. "As the world falls down…"

"Falling… Falling in love." The 2 sang again.

They both looked into each other's eyes with tears, both wanting each other's arms, their faces got closer. Quickly, their lips felt each other's.

"Sa-Sakura…." Gaara whispered. Sakura kissed him again, but this time, wanting each other.

Hungrily, they both tangled their fists into their hair, bringing them closer.

He stroked her tongue and began to smell her scent… Blood. Sakura twisted her fingers in his hair and broke the kiss.

"Ga-Gaara-kun…." She stuttered. "What is it, my vixen?" He asked. "What d-do you see in me?" She asked. Tears began to leak out of her eyes.

Gaara took his hand and stroked her cheek. They were both covered in the red liquid that bled out of a human.

"I… see sadness, despair, and dead green eyes. You look alive but you aren't. We both suffered. When others look at you, they say that you are a monster," His hand tilted her head up for him, too look in her eyes. "But to me… You are a beautiful monster. When you bleed or if your eyes show sadness, you look beautiful." He said. His heart began to beat irregularly and he began to sweat.

Sakura looked at him with shock. "Sakura… I-I think I love you." Gaara said shaking.

"I love you." Sakura kissed him again. His hands traveled to her back and stroked it. Sakura did the same thing.

They laid down again but this time, Gaara's body was on top of her. "Sakura… I can't sleep."

Sakura frowned. She put his arms around his body. "Don't worry… I won't let Shukaku take control."

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"…" Sakura smiled. Gaara fell into a deep sleep. Sakura heard a really annoying voice in her head. It wasn't Inner or Kyuubi…

**Aww… How sweet!** Sakura sighed. 'Shukaku, please stop teasing.'

**Why not?! You 2 look adorable! **

_I agree. You 2 look cute. _Kyuubi chimed in. Sakura sighed. She felt Gaara move. She looked down to see Gaara cuddling up to her. She giggled a little. She peeked into a hole and saw that it was night.

Sakura lowered her eyes, having one night without any troubles… Except for the nightmares that haunt her and the scars that had been impaled on her...


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura should've turned into the Hokage.**

* * *

It was a few months after the Chunin Exams. The Sand Siblings have retuned to the Sand. Sakura had been less brutal for awhile. They had put a council member, Leiko Watanabe (The elder sister of Ami Watanabe) in charge of Konoha while Naruto and Jiraiya searched for Tsunade.

Leiko was power crazy and she judged people before knowing them. Sakura had heard of her a few times ago. Ami was an imposter. She worked under Danzo, secretly. Sakura wanted to kill her, the very moment she became the temporary Hokage.

Sakura walked through the streets when Anbu came. "Sakura Jinchuurki, you are sent to the Hokage office."

"Hai." The 2 Anbu were gone. Sakura began to make her way to the office. Something is up, and it's bad. She entered the building, same as always.

She entered the office.

"What do you want, Leiko-sama?" She asked. Leiko looked at her with a sinister grin. This is bad.

"You are hereby exiled from Konoha."

"_What?!_" Kyuubi and Sakura shouted at the same time outloud. "You heard me, you are exiled. Now leave this place." She sneered.

"Why?!"

"Because I said so." Sakura knew that this was too far. She growled and turned around. "I will never set foot here." Sakura disappeared into dead air. Word got around quick, cause when Sakura walked into the streets, people were celebrating.

It is 11:50 pm. Sakura saw the full moon rise. She chuckled so dark. 'Before I will leave, I'll give myself a going away present.' She thought. Sakura saw an Anbu in a corner, staring at her. Sakura disappeared. The Anbu sighed in relief.

"Goodnight." The Anbu froze and fell to the ground with Sakura behind him. Sakura smiled at the dead Anbu. She kneeled down and punched a hole in his chest. She ripped out his stopped heart. Sakura crushed the organ and leapt up before there were any witnesses.

Sakura began to walk away in the forest. She was 40 miles away from Konoha and somewhere in the forest, near Death Valley.

_How dare they?! How dare they do this to my kit!? They will pay! Konoha will pay!_

Sakura closed her eyes. 'Kyuubi, keep your chakra down.' She reminded. The Kyuubi shut his mouth. She began to walk until she would pass out. She finally stopped near a lake.

_Sakura, it is time to show real self. Be the monster you are!_

Those words rang in her head. She smirked. "I am a monster and I will always be." She said darkly. She decided to make this place as a monument. Sakura slammed her fist to the ground.

"Creation!" Ice began to form on her hands, it began to spread. Then fire which enflamed the trees, and finally, the crystal created a dome, merging with the ice.

Now, the Lake is now an ice crystal dome. Sakura smirked. "Whoever who enters this place, will suffer until they get out." She said.

Sakura went to the lake.

She sat down and looked at her reflection. She saw a happy version of herself. She got angered and splashed that illusion.

"I am a monster… I will never be happy until Konoha burns down to ashes!" She roared.

It was raining. She felt a chakra so familiar… Sasuke!


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She ran and sprinted towards the Valley End. "Sasuke!" She kept on running and running. She stopped. There... stood Sasuke, with a dark look in his eyes. Sakura stopped with seriousness.

The Uchiha turned around. "Sakura…" He said. Sakura saw a curse mark on his neck. It must've been there after she left. Sakura's heat began to pang, remembering Itachi. She had no choice...

"Sasuke, I will not let you go to Orochimaru! I will never let you, for Itachi!" She roared. Itachi had told her the consequences of being with Orochimaru and she had to let Sasuke live, for Itachi's sake.

"Why? Tell me, why does Itachi care for me? He killed our clan." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura gritted her teeth. "He loves you Sasuke! He never meant to kill the Uchiha clan! He did it for you! He did it so you won't turn to the bad side! Don't go to Orochimaru!" She reasoned. Sasuke scoffed. "Hn."

Sasuke's face was almost consumed with the cursed mark. Sasuke began to see something... Her face was pained with sadness. To Sasuke, he was confused. Why would the monster of Konoha have sadness?

"I wish it had never come to this." Sakura took out the katana. "I'm sorry." Sakura disappeared. Sasuke looked in all directions, he manged to take his kuani and block Sakura's katana from behind. The 2 retreated as the jumped back.

They kept clashing and clashing. Sasuke was impatient to end this. His fist had hit Sakura's stomach where her seal was imprinted. Sakura winced in pain as she fell to the ground. She coughed up blood. Sasuke's eyes... No, their turning red, Sharingan.

"Chidori!" A lighting bolt began to click on Sasuke's arm and began to charge at the pinkette. Sakura managed to dodge the attack but Sasuke turned around and hit her. Sakura managed to kick Sasuke away too before she got thrown back by the lightning.

* * *

"ARGH!" Sakura gasped. His skin turned dark, his eyes red, his lips darker violet and his back erupted wings.

"Dark Chidori!" A large lighting erupted down to Sakura but she dodged it fast. Sakura was looking bloody. Her clothes were ripped apart, revealing her chest is wrapped around with bandages.

"Sasuke! Please!" Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes. "I am an avenger!" He shouted. "I'm so sorry about this Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. 'Kyuubi… Fox Transformation: 3 tails!'

Sakura became cloaked in red and 3 chakra tails erupted. "Sasuke, you don't know what Orochimaru is going to do! He will use you!" She screamed. Her fangs became sharper and her eyes were red. Sasuke didn't listen to the pleading girl.

"Die!" Sasuke had his Chidori. Sakura had a red ball in her hand.

"Chidori!"

"Fox Fire!"

They charged at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Neither of them might survive.

In a flash they saw each other… The lonliness, the sadness and the anger that sparked in them was in their eyes. Sasuke… Sakura…

She opened her eyes. Before the final attack, she was able to say this, "Sasuke, may you live another day."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke's Point of View

Drip…. Drop… Drip… Drop…

Water? Ah, that feels good. I feel better.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Huh? I opened eyes slowly. I see Sakura… You fool… She was on her knees with water in her hands. She splashed it on me. A cave?

"Nnn…" Sakura got up and began to walk to find more water. "Must… Save him…" She whispered.

Sakura! You idiot! You stupid little bastard! Why are you doing this?!

She fell to the ground. She was covered in blood and dirt. She began to crawl by using her hands to pull herself to find water.

Sakura… Please... Stop it. I can't believe I would let my teammate die, just because of this curse mark. What the?!

A boulder was about to crash on her. Sakura, move! But she didn't, she just lay there.

I tried to get up but my leg prevented me. "Sakura!" I screamed

I began to run but I fell down again, I coughed blood out with agony and then I got on my feet. I can't believe it, I get to let down my best friend. Cause I was too revenge based.

"UGH! AAAAAAAA! Screw this Curse Mark, I'll save you and get us out of here!" Lightning began to flash in my hand, it came up.

"RAAAA!" I began to charge at the boulder with the lightning in my hand.

"SAKURA!" The lighting had hit the boulder and cracked to pieces.

End of POV

Sasuke ran to Sakura's limp body. Her eyes were closed. Her body was dead but alive. Her heart was still beating. Her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes showed painful memories and broken promises. Sasuke began to stroke her hair and she took broken breaths.

"Sakura! You're alive!"

"Sa… suke…." She whispered. Sasuke put her in his arms and began to walk, using the last strength he had.

"Sakura, stay with me! We will go back to Konoha! I will not leave!" He pleaded with tears.

"But Sasuke… I am exiled…." His eyes widened. "I don't care!" Sasuke began to run faster.

_Come on, kit! Don't fail us! _ Kyuubi pleaded. Sakura tried to keep herself awake but her eyes began to lower.

"Sakura, don't you dare close those eyes, you may never open them again!" Sasuke cried. They were near the gates.

"Is that Sasuke?" Koetsu asked. Genma took a closer look. "Wait… What's is he carrying?"

"No way… The monster?!"

Sasuke was running with teary eyes. "Somebody help me!" He shouted. Koetsu and Genma ran to him.

Koetsu tried to take Sakura off his hands but Sasuke growled in response. "Do not touch her! Get her to the hospital!" He shouted.

"But she's a monster! Leave her out here!" He commanded. "No! She is to be healed and back in shape! She prevented me from going to Orochimaru!"

The 2 nodded in shock. They helped Sasuke up to get to the hospital. Everyone's eyes had shock and anger as they saw Sasuke carrying Sakura.

They entered the hospital. The nurses put Sasuke in one of the beds and left Sakura bleeding on the floor.

"Wait! Help her!" The nurses looked at Sakura in disgust. "Sorry but there are no more rooms." A nurse lied. Sasuke growled. "Bring her with me!" He shouted. The nurses didn't listen. They left her body on the floor, in a pool of red liquid.

Before Sasuke lost his light, he heard Sakura say, "Gomenasai..."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flung open. "Teme, you're back!" Naruto cheered. Everyone in Konoha Genin were there… Everyone except one.

"We thought you were never gonna return!" Naruto hugged him. Sasuke pushed him off. There was no sign of the pink haired girl.

"Where is Sakura?" He asked darkly. Everyone stayed silent. "Sakura… She was exiled out of Konoha again." Shino said in a sad tone. Surprising, Shino did care for the demon.

"W-What!?"

"You heard him… After you brought her to the hospital, the nurses dumped her outside." Neji said. Funny, he sounded sad and his eyes were red from crying.

"Sa-Sakura-san disappeared f-from her fall yes-yesterday." Hinata said through tears.

"Everyone didn't even bother to mourn for her. They just partied and cheered for her death!" Kiba said angrily.

"WHY DO YOU ALL CARE FOR THAT DEMON?! SHE DESERVED IT AND ALL OF YOU ACT LIKE YOU ALL CARE! Only Ino and I are the only normal ones here!" Naruto said in disgust.

Sasuke was shocked by the news. The reason he came back was because of her. She was his friend and the only one who knew the pain. But now… She is gone.

His tears flowed down. "Sh-She saved me… And they repaid the favor by killing her…" Sasuke whimpered. Room 613 was full of grief and sadness.

Ino was celebrating after her fake tears. Shikamaru didn't play shoji. Chouji didn't eat. Kiba slept through the whole day. Hinata cried that night and Neji buried himself in the forest. Lee began to train harder, Tenten began to pray for the poor girl and Shino began to remember his memories with Sakura before her death.

Shino looked up to the sky. "Sakura... I'm sorry I never helped you." Shino kneeled down and looked forward. Wait a minute... A blood trail. Shino followed the trail out of the village and halted. The blood ended at a burned Cherry Blossom tree. Shino let his bugs take a sample of the blood.

Something was up.

Naruto and Ino? Well, they were celebrating with the village. Sasuke?... He stayed in bed. He suddenly remembered to look at Sakura's room. Sasuke got up and began to walk to her once room. He opened the door.

His eyes widened. The walls were scratched by... claws? A letter... Sasuke picked up the paper and flattened it.

_Dear Sasu**K**e Uchiha,_

_By the time you read this, I must be g**O**__ne._

_Thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here. I have so many to explain. You thi**N**k I'm dead right? Actually, also by the time you will read this, I don't know if I'm alive. Anyway... I'll be telling you pr**O**bably the last thing I'll say about Itac**H**i. _

Sasuke took a piece of paper and wrote down what she wrote.

_It**A**_chi..._ **W**as like my brother. Dur**I**ng the years I once spent with him, he made me go through hell. He trained me. He had a reason for ki**L**ling your family. I'm telling you this so that you wi**L**l not go after him._

_The Uchiha Family... was setting an evil plot against Konoha. The 3rd Hokage sent Itachi to kill them before the unleash their plan **B**ut Itachi didn't want to kill yo**U**. He loves you. He ca**R**ed for you. Don't go against Konoha. Please? If you do, tha**N**k you._

_You have done well. Do you want to know why I saved you, **B**ecause Itachi had told me to protect **Y**ou. It was **M**y promised to keep the Uchiha line alive. You must sta**Y** alive. Itac**H**i will be h**A**ppy although I do**N**'t know. Anway, goodbye._

_Sakura of the Taile**D** Beast**S**._

Sasuke read the letter all over and over again and found it peculiar about the bold capitalized letters. He closed the note and put it inside the drawer.

He looked at the window. He saw something fly in. A cherry blossom? Wait a minute… It has blood. Sasuke smelled it. The scent... It was from Sakura.

"N-No way…" He trembled. He dropped the petal and stumbled down, leaning against the wall.

"Sakura is alive."

* * *

**Okay! This is the Last Chapter of the 'Don't Leave Me' Series. The next part will be about, Konoha Chunin seeing Sakura once again! But colder.**

**Thank you for reading! I will be preparing the sequel! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
